


The Great S'mores War

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: The s'mores fight that Jason and Piper talk about in Blood of Olympus.





	The Great S'mores War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or the characters.

Piper was currently wondering what she had gotten herself into. She knew she shouldn't start any kinds of fights with Jason or Leo, but they were both annoying her greatly.  
   
So, the only rational thing to do was break her s'more in two and smear it in both their hair. The look of shock was satisfying until the boys ganged up on her and smeared their s’mores into Piper’s hair. She had no idea what to do, but stand there. She snapped out of it when she felt melted chocolate run down her face. “You’re both dead!” Piper stole a s’more from another camper, she was pretty sure it was Drew, and then throw it at the running boys.   
   
Soon enough the fight between the three of them turned into an all out war. Some of Piper’s siblings were glaring at her and pissed off that Piper had started this. Piper could care less. All she cared about was getting Leo and Jason.   
   
Piper had gotten Leo pretty well. His hair now had white highlights from the marshmallows. She had tackled him and was smearing chocolate all over his face, “Leo, just say it!”  
   
“Never!” He fought back.   
   
“Say uncle!” Piper demanded. She could tell Leo was trying to resist her charm speak. All the sudden she was on the group and had a huge weight on her. Piper felt the wind knocked out of her. She opened her eyes and saw Jason on top of her. “Coach will have a heart attack if he sees this.”   
   
“I don’t care.” Jason tells her. Piper then saw the bag of marshmallows. Leo was roasting them in his hands.   
   
“Here you go buddy.” Leo gave Jason a huge ball of melted marshmallows.   
   
“Thank you.” Jason then started to move his hands to her hair.   
   
“Jason Grace I swear-” Before she could finish Jason was rubbing the marshmallows through her hair.   
-  
A week later Piper was putting her hair in a ponytail when she found more chunks of marshmallows in her hair. For the past few days Piper and her siblings had been helping one another get marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate out of each other's hair. Piper could tell that some of them were still a little mad at her.  
   
“Hey, Lacy can you help me out?” Lacy smiled at Piper.  
   
“Sure.” Piper had grown to love Lacy. She had helped Piper out since day one.   
   
Lacy was pulling out bits for half an hour. “I think that I got it all out finally. Jason and Leo got you really good.”   
   
Piper rolled her eyes. “I know. Those brats.”   
   
Lacy started getting teary eyed. “I’m going to miss you when you leave to go on your quest.”   
   
Piper hugged her. “I’m going to miss you too.”  
   
Piper wished her biggest problems could continue to be having marshmallow in her hair and getting her siblings to not look in the mirror every five seconds. In a few short months her problems were going to be a lot worse. So, for now she’d enjoy her time with her annoying, but sweet siblings and start as many food fights as possible.


End file.
